


PMS stands for Potential Murder Suspect

by Miss Quinzel (fuckingswen)



Series: The traumatizing sessions with Supercorp [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is traumatized, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor is a Tease, Lena in her period is a bitch, Maggie is traumatized, Sam is also traumatized, Supercorp endgame ofc, crack fic so we can survive season 5, kara is scared, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingswen/pseuds/Miss%20Quinzel
Summary: Maybe Lena is just another Luthor who wants to kill a Super





	PMS stands for Potential Murder Suspect

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this started as a joke between me and my friend, but it turned out to be a crack!fic cause I can't stop myself lmao and also cause I know we need some fluffy supercorp before season 5 angst kills us all. It's gonna be sad and crazy...
> 
> Well, hope y'all like it, english isn't my native language so all mistakes are mine, but my dearest friend V helped me, y'all should follow her on twitter and IG @karadorkable
> 
> also, this fic was based in one of her posts! Go check it here https://www.instagram.com/p/By0rFW3AJY7/?igshid=1oqk4vrtud1qt

Lena hated when her mornings started like this: with a fight. In fact she knew they’d end up like this, she felt it after waking up, brushing her teeth and heading to the kitchen to eat the last piece of chocolate cake she had saved from Ruby’s birthday party two days ago but it wasn’t there anymore. No, the blue flower-print container was inside the kitchen sink with nothing more than dirty sink water. Okay, maybe this wasn’t a real motive to have a fight but who cared? Who could possibly care about this when there was a fucking dinosaur eating her uterus inside out. God! She had been crystal clear with Kara the night after the party — that last piece of cake was hers. Of course her adorable girlfriend with a contagious humor, a smile that could shine brighter than the sun itself would pout and make a scene. But Lena had no patience or the mood to argue. The cake was hers, period. 

Talking about period, that was the sole reason why she was acting like that. Damn, she could picture Kara in her Supergirl suit sitting on her couch with her dirty boots marking the carpet with mud, eating  _ her  _ piece of cake. God, she hated that stupid kryptonian so much to the point she could understand Lex’s reasons and rage. Why did she have to be so stubbornly cute and annoying? Lena in that moment found herself capable of pointing out everything she hated about Kara Danvers. She hated how her eyes were so blue and shiny. She hated how her smile could light up her entire mood and how that ridiculous pout make her do everything she wanted or asked. There wasn’t a single thing she wouldn’t do for her with that fucking pout and puppy face. 

_ Damn you Luthor and your weak stupid heart.  _

She hated how Kara had a soft golden hair that was always perfectly cascading over her back and shoulders. She hated how safe, loved, special and unique the CatCo’s junior reporter made her feel everyday, how easily she broke down all her walls she had built for years after being adopted by the Luthor family. She hated how she willingly gave up on all her fears and traumas to try to have a healthy relationship with the person she truly loved. She hated how Kara hugged her every night and whispered “I love you” so softly and tenderly. She hated how well their bodies fitted together and how Kara kissed her with hunger and passion and a desire she had never felt before. Sex was amazing, each time they got lost in each other for hours was memorable. 

But right now, she hated everything and hated even more how she could not focus on her paperwork for more than five minutes straight, because she was feeling miserable for arguing with her girlfriend so early in the morning. Her head hurt and the urge to cry till her eyes run out of tears was increasingly difficult to control. Jess asked before she walked out of her office to attend the first meeting if everything was okay or if she needed to reschedule but Lena only shook her head and went ahead with every compromise she had that morning, even though her back, swollen feet and bloated belly were killing her.

When she went back to her office Sam was waiting for her while watching the news. Supergirl was fighting against another alien way bigger than her, like usual. Lena didn’t want to watch it so she reached out for the remote control and turned off the tv, which caught her friend’s attention. It was silly, she knew it but right now she didn’t care. If she started watching Kara, her sweet and lovely girlfriend, punching aliens and getting in danger several times in a row she would end up worried and wanting to run out to the DEO to take care of her. But not today, no. Today she was mad and wanted to remain like that. It was  _ her _ piece of cake, for fuck’s sake! She was pretty sure Kara had understood and even more aware that she’d probably had to say it again thousands of times until the kryptonian finally get the meaning of PMS. Thinking about this whole situation again made her head throb and she felt a bit dizzy, having to lean on her desk and take a deep breath. 

Shit, she wanted so bad to go back home, put on some comfortable pajamas and cuddle with her girlfriend for the rest of- no!  _ No, Luthor, you’re mad at her and she’s gonna sleep on the couch today. Yes, that’s it. On the couch, Danvers! _ She said silently to herself. 

“Are you okay?” Sam scanned over the CEO with a curious face and notice the fatigue in Lena’s green eyes. “You don’t seem okay, do you need something?” She put her tea cup over the coffee table and waited for an answer. 

“No, I’m fine just a bit dizzy” Lena replied with a deep sigh, feeling her body ache with every minimum movement, “I just need a moment of  silence and this stupid tv wasn’t helping.” 

Okay, something was really wrong and Sam wanted to know what it was. “Someone is having a bad day” 

“That’s an understatement, my day, my week or should I say my life?” She ironically scoffed or maybe not so ironic as she wanted to sound. In fact, everything was a huge mess right now and she could only think about the worst side of all of it. Kara was the best part of her tedious lonely life, the only person that could put a meaning in everything she did and wanted to do for the world, but in that moment Lena wasn’t able to see a way out of that ridiculous trouble she’d gotten herself into. 

“Oh… I get it, now I see…” Sam smirked, crossed her arms over her chest and gave Lena a discredited glare. 

And Lena felt that as she tried to compose herself again and maybe get back to her chair without falling like a potato sack on the floor and paint it with her blood. It would be a waste of the beautiful and so well cleaned porcelain tiled floor she’d paid thousand of dollars.“See what?”

“The amount of unnecessary drama you’re making, you are on your period this week, aren’t you?”  _ Touché, Sam. _ But of course Lena wouldn’t give in and let her friend tease her about it. It wasn’t about her period or PMS, or how she suddenly become worse than the Queen of Hearts at this time of the month. No, it had nothing to do with it. 

She was so offended by Sam’s accusations that she couldn’t hide the fact that she was so fucking right. Dammit. “I- This has nothing to do- okay I am having it but it surely has nothing to do with anything that’s happening today.” Still avoiding Sam’s incisive glare, the Luthor woman looked for her first aid necessaire next to her belongings over the desk and pulled out some pills for her cramps and headache. Grabbing the glass of water with more strength than it was needed, she drank it with two pills till the last drop and sighed in relief, feeling the cold liquid sliding down her dry throat. 

“So since when watching Supergirl fighting crimes is giving you headaches? You love watching it and rambling about her muscles!” She smartly reminded, trying to reason with her drama queen best friend about all the crap she was saying. 

“Well, if she was maybe getting punched in her perfect face or dying…”

“Lena!”

_ Oh god, she was really pulling out the dramatic card, wasn’t she? _

“Okay, I am kidding, okay?” She annoyingly rolled her eyes and finally felt her soul slowly returning to her body. Turning around her desk, she sat down and rubbed her fingers on her temples in order to ease the pain but it wasn’t working. The little angry dino was making a protest inside her uterus and everytime she dared to move a bit, her back and head throbbed, making the CEO whimper in pain. “It was a joke, don’t look at me like that.”

_ That little shit, _ she childishly mumbled but Sam astonishingly stared at her maybe a bit more worried about her state of mind. Had she said that out loud?

“Is this some kind of a Luthor joke ‘cause it’s scaring me,” the brunette hoped it was, for her sake and Lena’s as well. It was enough having two Luthors out of control, she really didn’t want to deal with another one. “What foolishness did she do this time that you can’t forget or forgive her about and that everyone knows it’s probably nothing serious just you being a drama bitch?” God, she could easily imagine Lena arguing with Kara about some nonsense that weirdly turned out to be something extremely important and that would get back to be nonsense when her period and PMS was gone. Like the time the CEO made her poor girlfriend sleep on the couch for a week just because she forgot to buy her favorite flavor of ice cream. 

“It was an emergency! What if I could die without my favorite ice cream? Why are you doing this to me?” Lena furiously exclaimed in that fateful day. “Is this because I’m a Luthor? You wanted to punish me?” 

God, Sam could still remember that day like it was only hours ago. Alex had called her to intervene and rescue the lost and scared hero from her crazy girlfriend. After it the CFO explained that Lena had been always like that and gladly it only last during her period time. 

Now she wondered what had happened that morning.

“Are you on my side or hers?” Lena dryly snapped out. “Actually, what are you doing here? Don’t you have lots of paperwork to do or someone else to bother?” She snorted, tired and so close to crying. Her eyes burned every time she blinked them and she was pretty sure there were some black spots coming and going too. And for the icing on the cake, she was so fucking hungry. 

“Jesus Christ, calm down! Why are you making a storm in a teacup?”

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” She apologized, “everything is just overwhelming and I’m feeling so tired right now.”

“You should go home and rest, I can handle a day without the CEO.” She teased but Lena wasn’t in a funny mood, “Kara must’ve done something really bad this time.” Lena chuckled but it sounded more like a heavy sob. 

“Remember that piece of cake I had asked you to save for me after the party?”

_ Oh fuck. _

“No.”

“Yes.”

“She- I can't believe she still ate it even though she's being well aware of the drama monster that lives inside of you”

“Seems she’s not too aware and to be honest, I don’t care. She crossed the line and now I can‘t even think about her.”

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door and Jess’ head popped up like she was a bit awkward for interrupting their conversation or something, Lena couldn’t say. Then she understood why, when a tall blonde wearing glasses and a light pink button up shirt shyly waved at her and softly smiled, fearing for her life if she stepped into the office unannounced, without being sure her girlfriend wouldn’t kill her with her Kryptonite-green eyes. Okay, maybe it was a bit too much comparing the color of Lena’s eyes with something lethal to her, but Rao knows how fucking scared she was. On her way to L-Corp she prayed for her life and begged not to die at such a young age, there was still lots of things she had yet to see, do and accomplish. She couldn’t die right now! She wanted to visit Eliza for the holidays next month and maybe convince Lena to go to the beach, she wanted to travel to Europe and see the Eiffel Tower, eat some real French croissants and visit the Louvre. But there was a chance she would not live to see another day.

“Speaking of the devil…” she muttered to herself in awe that Kara could listen. The blonde had a brown package in one hand and daisies in a huge fancy bouquet on the other. It was expensive as hell and she knew daisies weren’t Lena’s favorite flowers but it was the fastest thing she could buy and afford. 

“Hey, it’s me, may I come in?”  _ Oh really? _ Lena again thought to herself,  _ I thought it was someone else.  _

_ Okay, take a deep breath, Luthor. You love her, don’t forget that.  _

“Well, you’re already in so it’s not like I have a choice anyway.” 

_ Damn it! Is this how you take a fucking deep breath, Lena? _

Kara’s baby blue eyes widened as she nervously squeezed the package on her left hand, forgetting that there was a cake in there and that was probably all smashed right now. She adjusted her glasses up her nose and bit her lower lip.

“Lena... I- I don’t like to be like this with you and... I brought you the same cake!” She held out the messy package and gave her best sunny smile, the one she was sure her girlfriend loved and couldn’t resist. “I called the place where Alex bought it for Ruby’s birthday and they made another one and uh, I thought it could maybe make things better? I mean... between us.” Kara rambled as usual. 

Sam was still there and kept watching the drama back and forth like a tennis match, while trying not to burst into laughter. Kara was about to panic and cry as Lena seemed to have an internal war between her heart and brain. 

“If you’re going to buy a cake each time you eat something that’s mine, I think we’re gonna have a little problem, you still owe me a new skirt and for the record, it costs seven hundred and fifty dollars.” She accused even though she knew it was unfair and that she was being petty. 

But deep inside the CEO was thinking, how could she fights with her pretty, soft and oh so lovely girlfriend when she was just standing right there in front of her wearing her favorite button up shirt and smiling beautifully like she held all the stars bright in her mouth.  _ Fuck Lena, you’re so whipped, get your shit together!  _

“I- You said I could rip that off because it makes you horny!”  _ Ha, well, touché.  _

“Okay, I’m out” Sam quickly stood up and snorted. No, she would not stay there and be traumatized again. She was still trying to process the last time this happened and she was not able to run away in time to be saved. 

“Oh, hey Sam!” Kara finally noticed the CFO and felt a bit ashamed for not seeing her there. Her cheeks flushed in a soft red and she adjusted her glasses again. 

“Hey, Kara.” 

“Don’t change the subject this is not the main point here and what are you apologizing for, uh? For not listening to me, for being a fucking stubborn cute alien or for the cake?” Lena cut them off and whimpered in pain after trying to find a better position to sit. Fuck, she hated cramps. 

“Did you just call me cute in the middle of an argument? Did she?” She asked Sam who chuckled. Those two idiots in love would be the death of her one day. 

“Yeah, she did and I’m out. I don’t want to watch the third world war happening ‘cause it can be traumatizing with you two.” Sam pointed out and walked towards the door but after reaching the door knob, she softly tapped the hero’s shoulder and heavily sighed. “And Kara, may you rest in peace.”

“What- I- you know I can’t die right? I mean, in the normal way.”

“You know she’s a Luthor, right? It was nice knowing you.” Kara swallowed hard. 

_ Oh Rao. _

The door was closed and then she was alone. Kara took a deep breath, headed to the other side of the office — totally ignoring Lena’s incisive glare at her every move — and made herself comfortable on the couch. It saddened her to have all these fights and discussions. Having a girlfriend, a person who she could count on and trust, be her true self and not having to hide her fears, sorrows, dreams and wishes, was the best thing she could ever have after losing her entire planet and family, and she got a new one with an amazing sister. When she finally got the courage to tell Lena about her feelings before she would bring it to the grave. Alex had stayed with her the whole day, trying to calm her down, to point out all the obvious reasons, that was practically written on the Luthor’s forehead, for her to believe the feelings will be reciprocated, but the kryptonian seemed to be totally distracted and weirdly quiet. After hours of eating her fears away, crying and saying that she’d probably lose Lena, she told her how she felt. Surprisingly, it worked. They started dating and now here they are.

“I want my Lion King shirt back.” She bravely said. 

But Lena stared at her like she had said something extremely evil and offensive. “Excuse me?”

“You stole my shirt.” Kara repeated and stared right back at Lena. Rao, where is all that courage coming from? 

“What- You stole my piece of cake! How dare you take back the shirt you willingly gave to me?” Lena was about to kill Kara with her eyes, luckily she wasn’t the one with super powers. She crossed a leg over the other, crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, still waiting for the blonde’s answer. 

Oh but Kara knew how to play. “Payback for stealing  _ my _ shirt.” She emphasised on the “my” and also crossed her arms. If anyone could watch that fight now they’d never say it was two adult women with important jobs, over twenty years old and that are dating each other. They looked more like two young toddlers fighting over a toy. 

“This is unfair, you’re playing dirty!” She snapped back and handily groaned, she knew Kara could be pettier and more stubborn than her. “Okay, so if this is how we play then you stole my side of the bed, Miss Danvers.”

_ Oh Rao. _

“Don’t Miss Danvers me,  _ Miss Luthor _ , when you totally stole my heart!” Kara retorted with something that maybe the CEO wasn’t expecting. Who would say that in the middle of a fight? In Kara’s defense, Lena called her cute in the same situation so of course she could do the same, right? 

Lena’s brain short circuited for a second, she was so ready to reply with another ridiculous accusation, one that would cause nothing more than hours of an unnecessary discussion, but that came so unexpectedly. Every time her girlfriend used that kind of argument or appealed with love, kindness and understanding, Lena felt like she couldn’t say anything back. It was like Kara was helping her to remember how that was a waste of time, they loved each other, they cared for each other and more than that, they were constantly stealing each other’s belongings, food and clothes. She never thought about how she had stolen the most precious thing in the world, Kara’s heart. The opposite was also true and valid, Kara had stolen hers too. Even though they are both in that tense, funny situation they had gotten into more times than they could count. 

“And you- what?” The kryptonian softly smiled with her cheeks flushed in red. Well, she hadn’t intended to say that, it just came out so naturally. She loved Lena so much to the point she wasn’t capable of choosing her own worlds anymore, her heart was doing it now. 

“You heard me,” she kept her serious tone and arms crossed, “don’t make me say it again.” To be honest, Kara would totally say it again thousands of times.

Lena found herself confused and a bit overwhelmed by that. “Well, do you want it back?”

“Want what?”

“Your heart.” As these words slipped out her lips, her eyes shined with tears and she had to take a long deep breath to not have a heavy breakdown. The one she was holding back since that morning started. Kara watched how Lena was forcing herself not to cry, but her red painted lips were trembling and her heart beating quickly, like she was running away from something. 

“What? No!” She quickly jumped off the couch and walked towards her girlfriend, pulling her out of the chair and embracing her in a tight needy hug they both were looking for. Lena held the other woman like she could lose her if she didn’t do so. She rested her head on Kara’s shoulder, clutching her hands on the blonde’s shirt, lowly sobbing and feeling her body whimper with pain again. “You can keep my heart for as long as you want but…” They both pulled back a bit. Kara scooped up Lena’s face, calmly brushing her thumbs on the pale skin, noticing how blotchy her cheeks are now and how beautiful she is even in moments like this.

“But?”

“But the shirt though…” She teased and Lena playfully tapped her arms while trying to break that hug and make another drama scene. “I’m kidding, babe!” Kara laughed as the other rolled her eyes. 

“I hate you so much,” she pouted, something that Kara loved. No one could see Lena like her, no one but her had access to that soft, fragile and vulnerable side of the cold and intimidating L-Corp’s CEO. 

“No, you don’t.”

Taking advantage of it, Kara leaned and tenderly kissed the corner of her mouth, her wet cheeks, her nose and before giving a peck on her lips, she took the time to scan all her girlfriend’s features, realizing how much she loved staring at her and watch how her eyes changed between a soft blue and an intense green with the sunlight. Pressing their foreheads together, she sighed and closed her eyes, allowing Lena to lead that so intimate moment between them. 

“No, I don’t.” She weakly whispered back. 

The CEO smiled and ran up her hands on Kara’s arms reaching up her shoulders, neck and golden hair, stopping by to softly rub her fingers on her scalp. Tiptoeing, she finally pressed their lips together and heard Kara’s low moan. That simple sexy sound sent a hot electric wave straight up to her center and she desperately gripped the blond strands at the base of her neck and deepened the kiss, making it more urgent and hungry. God, she had missed her so fucking much, even though they are practically living together now. 

They both lost track of their thoughts, touching and kissing as they explored each other’s still clothed bodies. Kara pulled her close, possessively circling her waist and now kissing the way down to Lena’s jawline and neck. As they were about to head to the couch and enjoy it in a more comfortable way — even though they knew they couldn’t do more than kissing and touching for two reasons. One, Lena was on her period. Two, they were at L-Corp and the door wasn't locked. All of a sudden, the door was opened with a strong thud. Kara stopped what she was doing and they both looked at the short brunette woman in her business attire with a badge on her waist. 

_ Fuck! _

“Wow, yikes, are you two decent?” Maggie shouted and quickly covered her eyes. “I need Lena in her clothes, right now.”

“I’m not naked, Sawyer.” Lena rolled her eyes, letting Kara help her to straighten her shirt and hair and offered her the same. There was red lipstick all over the blonde’s cheeks and mouth, a messy golden hair and her glasses were nowhere to be found, making it way more traumatized for Maggie than she was prepared for. When did she take them off? Lena silently asked herself but decided to just go with it and pay attention on the petite woman standing in her office. 

“What can I do to help you today, detective?” And the CEO mode was back in seconds while Kara was still trying to stop blushing like a horny teenager. 

“Lena Luthor, you’re being arrested for multiple thefts.” 

_ What? _

Maggie didn’t seem to hear the panic and confusion in her voice and kept going, “Anything you say can be used against you, now I need you to help me and put your hands behind your back.”

**** Everything is turning into a mess, Kara didn’t know what was happening or what thefts Lena had done, but it didn’t make the slightest sense at all. Why would a CEO of a multi-billion company steal anything when she could buy anything she wanted with a flick of her wrist? For Rao’s sake, she had bought CatCo only to keep her girlfriend’s job, just because she is an useless lesbian that would do anything to make Kara smile, why would she… oh. Suddenly her kryptonian brain cells started to work properly and another  _ oh _ hit her like a truck. 

_ Oh. _

“Maggie, come on, it was a joke! Let her go.” She stepped between her sister in-law and her girlfriend, trying to ease the weird tension that flooded around the three of them. Lena had the same facial expression she had the night Maggie went to L-Corp and arrest her for having stolen kryptonite. “It was a joke, there’s no need to-”

“I also need you to put your hands behind your back, I’m arresting both of you.” Maggie didn’t stutter or even blinked, she just waited for the Luthor and the Super to cooperate and follow everything she just said. “I don’t have the whole day, little Danvers.”

“Rao, It was a joke! Lena and I didn’t steal anything!” Kara tried again. 

“Well next time, turn off your comms before you joke,” she wrapped the handcuffs around Lena’s wrist and did the same with the blonde. “Sam called Alex and they both heard the whole thing, she told me to put you two in timeout.”

“Don’t worry Kara, it's not like we've never worn cuffs before, but at least with you it was way more fun and exciting.” The CEO amusedly stated. If Maggie and Alex wanted to fight, well… she has claws made of diamonds. 

“I’ve never used- oh!” Kara intensely blushed in a light red and struggled to adjust her glasses like usual since her hands were now behind her back with a handcuff around her wrist. She could easily break it in pieces, of course she could. But then her mind was only capable of picturing Lena in a not so innocent position while using a pair of pink handcuffs and loudly moaning her name. 

“Yes, this darling. I know what’s in your mind just by your blushed cheeks.” Lena smirked and softly brushed their shoulders together on their way to the police car. 

Maggie let out a loud desperate groan, “Oh fuck, can you two just shut up? Damn, why did I agree to this?” She asked herself and closed the door, ready to take those two idiots to her office where Alex would be waiting. At least she wouldn’t be alone with them for too long, maybe if she turned on the radio or something that could divert her attention, so she doesn’t have to listen to them, then maybe she wouldn’t be traumatized at all. 

“You said anything I say could be used against me, if I say my girlfriend’s name could she be used against me? Or should I say her hands? Or her tongue and-”

Well, maybe Maggie was in fact wrong about the traumatizing part. 

_ Fuck! _

 

***

 

“Alexandra Danvers, don’t you dare ask me to do that ever again. It doesn’t matter how worried you were. I don’t care!” Maggie shouted as she saw the red-haired woman sat on her chair reading the newspaper. “Can you please take these two idiots away from me?”

“Wow, what the hell happened? Did you both break my girlfriend again?” Alex let Maggie settled herself on the other chair and quickly stood up to put Lena and Kara in different cells. 

“It’s your own fault, don’t blame us, agent Danvers.” Lena retorted and sighed in relief when Alex took the handcuffs off. Kara and her were in the cells side by side, they could see each other and hold hands through the steel bars. “I was only asking relevant questions since I’m being arrested for some stupid reason.”

“No, you were only making me want to drive the car into the ocean or maybe throw myself out of the window.” Maggie groaned again, “I want to quit this relationship.”

Alex raised a brow. Kara and Lena seemed fine now, they were talking silently and giving each other those disgusting annoying heart eyes while smiling like there was no one else in the room. She had only asked her girlfriend to arrest them because she was pretty sure they weren’t capable of having a decent conversation when Lena was on her period, it was always like this and Alex has lost count of the times she had to intervene and save her sister from an angry Luthor with crazy hormones. “What do you mean ‘you want to quit’? You can’t quit!”

“I’m not talking about our relationship, but this scary relationship I have with those two!” Maggie snorted and pointed to them. 

Kara and Lena turned to watch them argue and revenge never felt so deliciously good. The kryptonian, of course, was feeling a bit bad for making her sister and Maggie fight but if there was something she had learnt with Lena in all these years together as best friends and girlfriends, was that someone had to put a safe limit when Alex was being a bitch. And that this someone was Lena. 

“They were traumatizing me!” Maggie nearly screamed, with sharp desperation in her voice. 

Lena looked at Kara and blinked at her with an idea, “I love you so fucking much, babe.”

“No cursing,” She falsely scolded her, but something evil was shining in her blue eyes. Consequences of dating a smartass with a dark sense of humor like Lena Luthor. “quietly.” 

“Can you both shut the fuck up for everyone’s sake and-”

“You didn’t say that the last time, darling.” Lena cut the agent off and kept talking to Kara, they were separated by the bars but could still touch each other’s hands and shoulders through them. 

“Stop it for fuck’s sake!” Maggie quickly stood up, covering her ears and trying to leave the room, but Alex held her arms and pulled her back to where she was. “I’m gonna kill your sister, I’m not joking this time.” Alex chuckled with that and tenderly wrapped her arms around her tiny body. 

“Over my dead body.” The CEO crossed her arms and gave Maggie a serious look, the one she only had when she was being overprotective over someone she loved. 

“Oh yeah, your dead body will be the first!” Alex replied with an offended tone. God, she had been traumatized for so many times by now, it wasn’t fair and she didn’t have enough money to pay for a therapist for all the shit she had heard since Lena became her little sister’s girlfriend. 

“Hey! Over my dead body!” Kara shouted back in her Supergirl pose. 

“Fuck you and your Luthor girlfriend.” Maggie had enough. She would not be there for another traumatizing session. 

“Well, we’re going to do it later.” And that was more than enough. 

“I quit.” 

“Hey, you can’t quit and leave me here! Alex Danvers!” Maggie followed her girlfriend out of the office. “Alex!”

Kara and Lena laughed, knowing that those two wouldn’t be back for a long time and that the traumatizing session was in fact a success. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what u think about this mess and also, I'm think about making it a serie? Maybe there are several posts on Karadorkable that I want to make it several fics, who can blame me? They are all funny and awesome!
> 
> Thanks for reading tho!


End file.
